Love and Wrestling
by Luna Starwind
Summary: What happens when personal life and scripted life blend together? Featureing Test and the Hardy Boyz plus several cammeos by other superstars. Rated R for sexual content and language.
1. Part One

Love and Wrestling

By Luna Starwind

Author's Note: Y'all know the drill, I do not own the Hardyz boys, Test, Albert, Trish, or any other WWE superstar that are in this fan fic. The only two characters that are of my creation are the girls in Hot Topic and possible another who may appear later. ^_- Also any songs that I mention or use the lyrics of are, again, not mine but the property of the artist, lyricist and record company. Please take into consideration that I started this fanfic BEFORE the WWF became WWE, and I didn't want to change it cause then my whole story would be pointless. ^_^ Also if you like how I formatted the story, it's totally MY design, so **_PLEASE ASK_** if you wanna borrow it. Well ENJOY!

1 CM

I stand under the stage next to my "little sister" Stephanie. I take a deep breath and wait for our music. Then I hear the beginning of _Fiction (Dreams in Digital)_ by Orgy- our music- and I know our famous entrance is about to begin. Steph and I run to our platforms – that'll get raised and we'll go up through the stage. -

I look up as the platforms start to rise. I can feel the flames on my whole body as the platform stops. – See our entrance is like Gangrel's except we have flaming pentagrams. Mine's right side up and Steph's upside down. - I hear a big pop from the audience- as usual. I mean we are the tag team champions. - The flames die down and Steph and I walk center stage. Then I notice Steph had a mic in her hand. Steph holds the mic up to her mouth.

"Welcome to the hot zone." Steph says in her demonic voice, then I take the mic.

"All who enter now will bow to us. I'm Angel." I say into the mic then I hand the mic back to Steph.

"I'm Demon. And we…" Steph says moving the mic so we both can finish our famous entrance speech.

"Are Hot Topic!" We both say in unison, there's a big pop.

Then Steph and I walk down the ramp and up into the ring. I climb up one turnbuckle and stand with my arm raised. Then I hop down off the turnbuckle. Steph asks Lillian for another mic and stands next to me in the middle of the ring. She hands me the mic and I raise it to my mouth.

"T&A, you two _dare_ attack us from behind then you want a _title shot_?!" I say sounding convincingly pissed. 

"Well guess what boys? You got it!" Steph snaps into her mic with her fake demonic accent. 

Then T&A's music comes on. Then T&A walk out with Trish, she has a mic. The crowd gives Trish a big pop as she raises the mic to her lips.

"You know girls you may be Tag Team Champions and to all these folks in Nashville –pop- you may be one of the most extreme tag teams in the WWF. But to _me _… all I see is a wanna-be goth and a sluty angel." Trish says in her snotty stuck-up voice.

"Why don't you bring your skanky ass down here and say that to my face bitch!" I snap just like in the script. 

* The best part is coming up.* Trish looks at me and starts walking down to the ring with Andrew and Albert walking down the ramp behind her. They get in the ring and Trish stands by the apron. First it's me and Andrew in the ring. * Damn Andrew's fine tonight. * I shake it off as he tries to land a few easy punches on me. I duck under his arm and kick him in the ribs.

The match goes by quickly, Steph and I retain the belts. * Now the fun begins.* Steph and I knock Andrew and Albert out of the ring. Trish dumbly gets into the ring and pretends to talk shit. Andrew and Albert got up but then there was a huge pop. * Right on queue Dudley's.* I glance over and it's the Dudley's beating up on Andrew and Albert. Trish looks and gets a fake horrified look on her face. Then I walk up to her and I slug her. Steph and I beat her up until some officials pull us off her.

Our music plays and the crowd cheers as Steph and I walk backstage with our belts in hand. Backstage Steph heads for the Hardy's locker room – to see her boyfriend Jeff – and I wait behind the curtain. Trish comes behind the curtain and we high five each other.

"Good job Chloe." Trish says as she heads for her locker room.

"You too." I call after her.

Then Albert and Andrew walk back behind the curtain. Albert walks past me and heads for his locker room. Andrew and I stand there a sec then he hugs me.

"Sorry I had to kick your ass baby." I say sarcastically as we both laugh.

"I was going easy on you Chloe." Andrew says with a smile.

"Uh-huh sure you were mister tough guy." I say playfully punching Andrew's shoulder as we walk to the Hardy's locker room with Andrew's arm around my shoulders.

I knock on the locker room door seven times to the beat of "Shave and a Hair Cut". –Like always. – Matt opens the door and lets us in. Steph and Jeff sit on the couch, Jeff's got his arm around Steph and Steph's got her head on Jeff's shoulder. 

2 SR

It took Chloe and Andrew long enough to get here. I got here really fast cause you know I wanted to be by Jeff. Man I can remember when we first met it was mine and Chloe's first Raw match. It was us versus Lo' Down. * Ugh! *

We were getting our asses kicked then Matt and Jeff came running out. Matt helped Chloe and Jeff helped me. – See that wasn't in the script so it made it all the better cause Lo' Down and the Hardyz were fighting anyway. – Then after Lo' Down left the boyz helped us to the back. Then everything went up hill from there.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jeff Hardy." Jeff said to me backstage.

"Hi … I'm Stephanie Radtke." I said then I met his golden green eyes, I was hypnotized by the look of curiosity in his eyes.

"So are you two really sisters?" Jeff asked.

"Huh?" I said like I was half-asleep.

"You and that other girl, are you guys really sisters?" Jeff asked again.

"No. We're just best friends, like Adam and Jason. But sometimes she _acts_ like she is my big sister." I explain as Jeff walks me to my locker room.

"I bet her and Matt will get along well." Jeff joked.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said with dread in my voice.

"Why's that?" Jeff asked dumbly.

"Cause then we'll _both _be double teamed." I said as Jeff and I laugh.

I open the door to my locker room but I never turned from Jeff. Then Jeff gave me an unexpected kiss. - On the lips! - Then Matt wolf whistles at us and Chloe just laughs.

"Go Steffi!" is all she said.

Then we all just talked, from that night on Chloe and I shared a locker room with the Boyz. – Hey don't get any ideas. We make the Boyz change in the bathroom. - 

Jeff squeezes my shoulder and stands up, time for them to fight. They've got a match with the Dudley's and Chloe and I are supposed to come out onto the ramp. Jeff gives me a quick kiss.

"See ya soon." I whisper to him trying to imitate Jim Carrey in _Batman Forever_.

"Sooner than you think demon child." Jeff whispers to me before him and Matt leave.

I look over at the armchair next to the couch and I see Chloe sitting on Andrew's lap with her legs over one arm. Andrew had his arms around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aww. You guys are so cute." I say like I'm talking about a puppy.

"Oh shut up. You and Jeff are just as cute." Chloe says sounding a bit snappy.

"Will you two stop it. You've gotta go. The match already started." Andrew says as I stand up.

"I'll be back." Chloe says as she stands up and we head for the ramp.


	2. Part Two

3 AM

The Chloe's just left. * Damn I'm glad I met her. She seems like she's perfect for me. She's a wrestler, she's smart, she's funny, she's talented, and to top it all off she's the most beautiful 21-year-old I've ever met. No wait she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.* I'm sittin' in the locker room, alone, watching the Hardyz and the Dudleys having a No. 1 Contender match for the Tag Titles. * Show Hot Topic again! I love the outfit Chloe's wearing.* 

The Hardyz won and now the fun begins. Matt gets 3Ded and so does Jeff.

"Devon! Get the table!" Buh-Buh yells with a majority of the audience.

Then the cameras show Hot Topic, Steph runs down the ramp to the ring. –pop- As she did that the Dudleys setup a table and set up Matt so Buh-Buh could put Jeff through the tables and Matt. Steph goes and tries to help Jeff but gets beat up then she gets set up to get put through Matt and Jeff. Then Chloe runs down to save Steph and the Hardyz. –Pop- Chloe beats up the Dudleys with Steph, the Hardyz start walking away. The Dudleys beat up Hot Topic and set up Steph on the double stack of tables. Buh-Buh gets up on the turnbuckle and puts Chloe in power bomb position. * This isn't supposed to happen!* I get up and run down to the curtain knowing what's going to happen.

4 JH

Matt and I walk up the ramp. * Wait! Stephanie!* I whip around and see the girls being set up to get put through tables.

"Oh shit! Matt!" I yell as I hit Matt on the shoulder.

He turns sees what I see and we run back to the ring as the girls are out through the tables. The Dudleys music plays as I carry Steph out of there while Matt helps Chloe – Who's half awake. – to the back. I carry Steph to our locker room, dodging EMTs on the way.

Once I get into our locker room I lay Steph down on the couch and get an ice pack for her head. The door opens and I look up. It's just Chloe, Andrew and Matt, she's half out of it. * This wasn't an act either.* Andrew helps Chloe sit down on the recliner then I turn my attention back to Stephanie.

"Steph can you hear me? Steph answer me." I say holding her hand between my hands.

She slowly turns her head and opens her eyes. Immediately her deep beautiful eyes – Which are naturally brown but are hidden by wildfire contacts. – look at me.

"Stephanie are you ok?" I ask worried that she was badly hurt.

"Jeff, I'm ok." Steph says sounding very spacey.

"Does anything hurt?" I ask still sounding concerned.

"What hurts? _Everything_ hurts!" Steph responses drowsily.

"She's fine. A bit of a space cadet but fine. Don't worry Jeff." Chloe says jokingly.

I'm so glad she's ok I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. * Buh-Buh and Devon have some explaining to do.* There was a knock at the door, Matt answers it. I saw it was Vince from the corner of my eye.

"Stephanie, Chloe?' Vince says walking into our locker room.

"What?" Chloe says looking over at Vince.

"Huh?" Steph says siting up and looking back at Vince.

"I need to talk to you both." Vince says walking back out into the hall.

Chloe gets up and walks out into the hall and Steph follows. *Damn those Dudleys! If she's hurt in anyway their getting their asses kicked. No body hurts the woman I love, unless it's planed out that way, and gets away with it!*


	3. Part Three

5 CM

Steph and I walk out into the hall to talk to Vince. We're both in our wrestling outfits. I've got on a white halter-top and shorts with knee high white boots, Steph has on the same outfit except her's is black. I lean against the wall and cross my arms across my chest.

"Vince what the fuck happened?! Why the fuck did we get put through a table?!" I snap at Vince so loud that it echoes throughout the building.

"Look Chloe the Dudleys were trying to cover. The Hardyz messed up too…" Vince starts.

"No shit! But the _Dudleys_ beat them up too much so they couldn't help us in time!" I snap back no letting him finish.

"Chloe, they know they messed up. But what the hell were they supposed to do?!" Vince says sounding like he's getting mad.

Then the Dudleys walk over by us. I look at them and you can see they back off a bit, a very little bit.

"Look we're sorry you guys we didn't want to put you through those tables." Buh-Buh says.

"Look we didn't want to put you guys through the table but we had to… the Hardyz didn't stop us." Devon says in their defense.

"Whatever." I say as I turn and walk into our locker room.

I don't bother to see if Steph followed me. I walk over by Andrew – he's sitting in the recliner – then I get really dizzy. I start falling then everything goes black.

6 SR

Ok Chloe just stormed away and Vince and the Dudleys are looking at me like they are waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I say a bit annoyed.

"Are you mad?" Buh-Buh asks.

"No." I snap annoyed.

"Somebody get an EMT! Matt yells from inside the locker room.

"What the fuck?" I mutter as I turn to the doorway.

I see Chloe laying on the floor with Andrew kneeling next to her leaning over her. * Oh shit! * 

"What happened?" Vince asks as we all run over by Chloe.

Matt ran to get some EMTs and Jeff kneeled down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Chloe come on please wake up." Andrew says on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" an EMT asks walking over to Chloe.

"She just collapsed." Andrew says holding Chloe's hand.

The EMTs put Chloe on a stretcher and take her away. Andrew follows still holding her hand. Jeff squeezes my shoulders and I turn to look into his golden green eyes. He must have seen the worried look in my eyes cause he kisses my forehead.

"She'll be ok Steph. You'll see." Jeff whispers as he holds me close.

I rest my head on his shoulder and we hold each other close.

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right." I whisper.


	4. Part Four

7 AM

"Chloe please wake up. Please." I say as the EMTs put Chloe in the ambulance.

I get in and they head for the hospital. I sit looking down at her holding her hand. *She looks like a fallen angel. Oh Chloe please wake up. Please. I love you.* Then slowly her eyes open almost as if she heard me think that, then she looks over at me.

"Andrew?" Chloe mumbles weakly.

"How do you feel? Do you know where you are?" a paramedic asks shining a light in Chloe's eyes.

"I'm ok just a bit dizzy." Chloe says as we pull up to the hospital. 

They take Chloe out of the ambulance and we still hold hands. When they went to take her into an examining room she held on to my hand until her hand slips from mine. *I hope it's nothing serious. I don't want anything to happen to her. I love her so much. I just never told her. When this is all over I'll tell her how I feel.* 

After about an hour of sitting in the waiting room a doctor came out and told me that Chloe was ok and that she can leave. Then like on queue Chloe walks into the waiting room – still in her outfit – and walks over next to me. 

"Are you ok?" I ask her as she stops in front of me.

She doesn't say anything and she hugs me and I hug her back.

"I'm ok Andrew. Maybe we should head back to the arena. Steph and the boyz are probably worried sick." Chloe says taking a step back from me.

"Ok. Come on, I'll call Vince and ask him to send his limo." I say putting my arm around Chloe's shoulders.

8 JH

As Steph looks up at me with her wildfire eyes I see the Dudleys. *Alright boys now it's time to explain your actions.* Steph must have known what I was thinking cause she held me tight and stopped me before I could move an inch.

"It's ok Jeff. Leave them be, let the rivalry stay in the ring." Steph says as the Dudleys leave.

I look down at her.

"Thanks." I say understandingly.

"Welcome babe." Steph says as she gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

We all sit back down and watch the rest of Raw. My thoughts keep drifting back to Chloe, them getting put through a table, then Chloe collapsing. *I hope she's ok. I really do.* The rest of Raw was a bit of a bore. Dwayne retained his title. Then before we leave Chloe and Andrew walk in.

"Better late then never." Steph says handing Chloe her stuff.

"Thanks." Chloe says.

"Are you ok?" Matt asks taking a step up to Chloe.

"I'm ok. The doctor said that it was an emotional overload. I'm fine really you guys." Chloe explains as we all walk to our cars.

The really cool thing is that we're all staying at the same hotel, and all of our rooms are on the same floor. – Matt and I share a room and Chloe and Stephanie share the room next to us. - Matt and I go to our rooms and Steph goes to her's and Chloe's room.

Once I get inside my room I go to my suitcase and get out a black velvet box. *I hope she likes this choker.* I knock on the door connecting our rooms.

"Hold on!" Steph yells through the door.

I stand there waiting for the other door to open. Then the door opens and I put the box behind my back. I look Steph up and down – she had her contacts out and her glasses on – she'd changed out of her wrestling outfit and into a pair of black Adidas shorts and a black Godsmack t-shirt. I on the other hand have on black tear-aways and a red fish net shirt.

"Hi." Steph says with a big smile on her face as she gives me a big kiss.

"Can I come in?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yeah." Steph says taking a step out of the doorway.

I take a step inside her room and close the door behind me.

"What's that? Is it for me?" Steph asks as her smile gets bigger.

"Oh this? – I take the box from behind my back. – Here." I say handing the velvet box to Steph.

She smiles and opens the box. Her eyes widen and her smile widens. – It's a black choker with an upside down pentacle on it. – She looks up at me. I take the choker out of the box and take a step around Steph. She lifts her hair and I clasp the choker around her neck. Then she turns and she looks up into my eyes. *It looks beautiful on her.*

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Steph says breathlessly.

"A beautiful choker for a beautiful woman." I say in a sexy voice.

Then Steph kisses me fiercely and passionately.


	5. Part Five Sexual Content

WARNING PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING FURTHER!!!! This is part of the story with SEXUAL CONTENT! If you are at all antsy or uncomfortable about reading sexual things please feel free to skip ahead to the next part of the story, you won't miss anything major that you won't get the gist of later… Although at the beginning of the next part there is light sexual content but it is LIGHT. Please don't flame me or complain about me I did give you fair and literal warning. Read this part at your own risk, I do not take responsibility if you read this, read this part and are offended by it. Other then that enjoy!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

9 CM

Steph walks into out hotel room and Andrew drags me into his hotel room. Andrew opens the door to his room and walks inside. I walk in behind him and close the door behind me. Then Andrew turns and puts his hands on the door on the sides of my head. I look at Andrew with a bit of surprise then I put my hands on the back of Andrew's head, pull him to me and kiss him.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you." Andrew says as he wraps his arms wound me and holds me close.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him back.

"Chloe I love you." Andrew says full of emotion.

* He loves me? I can't believe it … * I could tell he really meant it with all his heart. He was holding me tightly to him, I mean so tight that if I didn't trust him that I'd think he was trying to kill me.

"I love you too Andrew." I say absent-mindedly.

Now that I really think about it, it's true. Andrew means more to me than anyone ever has before in my life. As I said that Andrew pushes me away and kisses me. This kiss was very different from the one I just got. It seems to have more emotion behind it, more needy and a hell of a lot more passionate.

Andrew has his arms around my waist and lifts me up off the floor and kept kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and held him to keep him close and to let this kiss last as long as possible. Then Andrew starts kissing my neck. I gasp and hold him closer and tighter not wanting him to stop.

We walk back to one of the beds in the room, Andrew still kissing me. I get the familiar feeling of wanting Andrew to touch me all over. A feeling I usually ignore since everyone's around but now we're alone. I give into my emotions and slid my hands up Andrew's shirt and run my hands over the tight muscles of his chest and back.

I take off Andrew's shirt and throw it to the side. As I do that Andrew's unfastening my halter-top. Once he unfastens it he throws it to the side. All the while Andrew's kissing my lips and I'm kissing him back. Then Andrew starts working at my shorts trying to take them off and I'm doing the same with his pants. We both got the others pants – or in my case shorts – off at the same time.

We stood there for a second, both of us half-naked. Me in just my black bikini-cut underwear and Andrew in his boxers. Then Andrew kisses my lips, then my neck again, then my collarbone, then both my bare breasts and then my stomach. He slips my black underwear down and off me. He kneels down and slides his tongue inside me.

I make a sound half way between a moan in pleasure and a gasp as I fall back onto the bed. Andrew forces my legs open and caresses my inner thighs. He kisses up the side of my right inner thigh then up my inner left thigh, teasing me and making me want him more. Then he shoves his tongue inside me once more. I gasp and moan in pleasure at the same time as he moves his hands slowly up from my knees to my breasts. He cups my breasts in his hands and massages them gently at first then harder as his tongue massages my sweet spot, which he found quickly.

I grab and twist the sheets in my fists trying not to move too much so Andrew doesn't stop. Then Andrew stops and kisses down my inner thigh as he slips off his boxers. Then he kisses up my inner right thigh again, then up my stomach, then he stops at my bare breasts. He lays half on top of me kissing my right breast and massaging my left breast in his hand. He kisses my breasts gently then he grazes his teeth along the skin below my nipple. He kisses around my nipple then he kisses my nipple and toys with it with his tongue.

I move my hands gently, almost not fully touching his skin, up his arms and his shoulders to gently caress his neck. Andrew moans in pleasure at my caresses to his neck and shoulders. My right hand trails up to his ear and I gently barely touching him run my fingertip over the edges of his ear as he continues to nuzzle me. Then he slowly gently kissing the skin of my breast moves up my right breast to my collarbone then to my neck.

10 SR

I kiss Jeff with passion I was feeling for him. *I love that fishnet shirt.* I stop kissing Jeff and I look into his gold green eyes.

"I love you Stephanie." Jeff says as he takes me in his arms.

"I love you too Jeff." I say resting my head on his shoulder by his neck.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Jeff says stroking the side of my head.

I hold Jeff tightly and he holds me just as tight back. I look into his eyes and he brushes my hair back behind my shoulder then he kisses me softly. I kiss him back and I slide my hands around to his back and down to his butt. He stops kissing me and he pushes me down on the bed. He gets on top of me so I can't move and he straps my hands down to the bed!

"What are you doing?" I say as I watch Jeff finish tying my hands down.

"I'm just having a little fun." Jeff says.

Then he kisses me, shoving his tongue down my throat. After the kiss, Jeff got off me and proceeded to put on a "strip show". First, he took off the fishnet shirt but he left the arms bands on. Then he took his pants off to reveal boxers with little smiley faces on them.

"Aww. Those are cute." I say with a smile.

"Well you won't be able to see them much longer." Jeff says as he jumps on me and the bed.

Then, while I'm still tied up, he rips my shirt open and kissed my whole upper body. -I was of course not wearing a bra, which made Jeff very happy.- Then he came up to my face and kisses me. While he was kissing me, his hands work his way into my shorts and he slips his hands into them. I can feel his fingers go deep inside me. I moan while we were kissing and Jeff stops kissing me.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jeff asks with some concern.

"No." I say barely above a whisper.

Jeff continued to feel me from the inside, and then when he was done, he pulls both my shorts and his shorts down. Then he lies on top of me and pushes himself into me.


	6. Part Six

11 AM

I don't do anything but kiss Chloe's neck then work my way up to kiss her lips. Then I stop and think a sec.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask looking into Chloe's emerald eyes. 

"Andrew, I'm sure." Chloe says in a tone I've never heard from her before.

I put my hand on her cheek and caress her face. She kisses my fingertips and moves my hand down to her breast. Chloe looks at me with a new look in her emerald eyes. Then we kiss and I massage her breast as she massages my tongue with hers. I slide myself inside her and she moans softly as we still kiss.

We move together seeming to anticipate the other. Then about an hour later we stop and just lay there holding each other.

"I love you." Chloe says barely above a whisper as she wraps my hair around her finger.

"I love you." I say back gently kissing her forehead.

Chloe snuggles up close to my side resting her head on my shoulder her long wavy auburn hair falling over her face. I put my arm around her shoulders as she closes her eyes.

"You should be getting back to your room." I say reluctantly, Chloe sighs.

"You're right. But I don't wanna leave." Chloe whines in her usual little kiddish way.

She puts her arms around me and holds me tight and I hold her back. Then, with a sigh, Chloe sits up. She slips her underwear back on and grabs my blue Tommy T-shirt – it was lying next to the bed- and puts it on. I sit up and put on my boxers and my pants. I walk her to the door of my room. She opens the door then turns to me and kisses me, fierce and passionately. Then she walks down to her room.

I close the door and look around my hotel room. *Chloe forgot something.* I pick up her white halter top and shorts and put them on the dresser. Then there's a knock at the door. * It's probably Chloe.* I go to answer the door, it's Trish.

"Hi." I say a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi Andrew. Can I come in?" Trish asks in a flirty voice.

"Sure." I say taking a step back inside my room.

Trish walks into my room and gently closes the door behind her. Then she kisses me and pushes me back into the wall. I push Trish off me.

"What the hell was that?" I snap at Trish as she gives me a seductive look.

"Think of it as my way to show you how I feel." Trish says taking a step closer to me.

"Get the fuck away from me." I say as I steer Trish out the door of my room.

12

At the end of Smackdown Hot Topic are walking up the ramp with their music playing. Then the music of GTV comes on cutting off their theme. They stop and look over at the Ovaltron. It shows the Hardyz and Andrew in the Hardyz locker room. Then Chloe walks in and collapses. Andrew runs to her and the rest is history. Smackdown ends with the look of surprise on their faces.


	7. Part Seven

13 CM

Steph and I walk backstage and I storm back by Vince. He looks at me and has the same shocked look on his face that I did.

"What the fuck is going on?! That wasn't supposed to be a GTV!" I snap as Steph walks in with Matt, Jeff and Andrew not far behind her.

"Vince what the hell is going on?" Steph asks sounding a bit dazed.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Stephanie McMahon snaps walking into the room.

"I don't know. I think that you should go out at the end of Heat and explain the situation." Vince says.

"Ok." I say reluctantly as Andrew puts his hand on my shoulder.

(Sunday Night at the end of Heat)

I'm standing behind the curtain with Andrew. He gives me a hug and a quick kiss before _Dark & Grey_ by Kid Rock comes on. I walk and down to the ring with a big pop. -As I'm walking to the ring on the TV viewers see the GTV that was shown on Smackdown.- I stand in the middle of the ring with black vinyl flares and a black crop top with flames on.

I turn to Lillian and I get a mic from her. I hold the mic up to my lips as my music fades. The crowd cheers fade so I can speak. 

"I realize that after the GTV everyone saw on Thursday I have some explaining to do. Now I know that Demon and I have a rivalry with T&A and Trish but really my rivalry is only with Albert and Trish. You see Test and I have been going out for a while and…" I say as the GTV music cuts me off.

I look over at the Ovaltron and see that on GTV it's Andrew and Trish kissing! I look around the screen and I see my white shorts and halter-top on the dresser as GTV ends. I drop the mic and fall to my knees. I put my head in my hands and cry.

*I thought he loved me. Now I see he just said that so he could fuck me.* The ring under me bounced and I know someone got into the ring.

14 MH

I get in the ring and walk over to Chloe. I kneel down next to Chloe and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I ask Chloe as she looks up at me with tears streaming down her face.

She didn't say a thing and she thrust herself into my arms. I hug her and let my good _and_ best friend cry on my shoulder.

"Come on." I say as I help her up.

We walk side by side up the ramp. I know Andrew's waiting back there behind the curtain for Chloe. Once we walk behind the curtain Chloe looks at Andrew and runs crying for our locker room. Andrew starts to run after her but I stop him. He looks back at me.

"Let her go. She doesn't know what she's feeling." I say to Andrew.

"But I have to explain what happened to her." Andrew says starting after her again.

"Andrew let me, Jeff and Steph calm her down first." I say as I walk after her.

I go straight to our locker room. Chloe's in there by Jeff. *Come on Steph. Where are you?* I walk over by Jeff and Chloe – they're sitting side by side on the couch. – I sit down next to Chloe and put my hand on her shoulder again. She turns to me with tear filled eyes.

"I-I really thought he loved me." Chloe stammers through her tears.

"We all did. It's ok." I say as I hug Chloe again.

"Matt what am I gonna do? I love him so much." Chloe says as she puts her head in her hands again.

Then before I can say anything Stephanie runs into the locker room. She walks over by Chloe and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't her sooner. The traffic in Times Square is horrible. Are you ok?" Steph asks Chloe as Andrew walks into the locker room.

Chloe looks up at Andrew. She looks hurt, angry and betrayed all at once. *I hate seeing her like this. I care about her so much but she loves Andrew… so all I can do is be there for her and be a good best friend.*

"Chloe, she forced herself on me and…" Andrew starts.

"Save the bull shit for someone who gives a damn. You know I really thought you loved me but I guess you just said you loved me so you could fuck me. I thought I knew you I really thought you weren't like other guys I had in my life except you were the only one to get anywhere with me. I love you and I thought you loved me too. Now I see that you were just using me." Chloe snaps in a horse voice from crying.

Then she stands up, grabs her things and leaves. Andrew didn't try to follow her this time. Steph stands up and looks around at us stopping at Andrew.

" If you're not going after her _I_ am." She says to Andrew and she leaves.

Andrew sits down in the recliner and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Andrew asks.

"You fucked up big time." I say to Andrew.

"I know that. But what the world doesn't know is that I told Trish off a second after." Andrew says staring down at the floor.

"Go talk to her one on one. Steph and I'll find a way to get you alone with her. You can talk to her then." Jeff says as Andrew lifts his head.

"I hope so." Andrew says sounding desperate.

"Don't worry man. Once you talk to her she'll come around." I say trying to lift Andrews spirits.


	8. Part Eight

15 SR

I grab my stuff and go after Chloe. I know that she was all torn up. I know exactly where she's going, back to our hotel. I get there and Chloe sits on her bed crying with a picture frame in her hands. Then as I walk into our hotel room and close the door she slams the picture frame onto the floor shattering the glass. Inside the frame is a picture of her and Andrew from the Christmas last year.

I remember that since it was only a little over a month ago. The McMahon had a party and Chloe and Andrew got caught under the mistletoe. I had my camera so I got a picture of them kissing. But this wasn't that picture. This picture was Chloe standing in front of Andrew and Andrew had his arms around her. Chloe had on a dark red dress that went down to her cafes and hugged her curves and Andrew had on blue jeans and a light blue shirt. They look so perfect together. I can't and _won't_ believe that Andrew used her. I put my arm around Chloe's shoulders. I don't know what to say to her, then it hits me.

"Chloe thing'll work out. Andrew loves you." I say trying to give her some hope.

"If he loved me he wouldn't have betrayed me." Chloe says hoarsely.

"Andrew didn't betray you, I bet Trish forced herself on him and some shit. Andrew loves you and if you'll stop being do damn stubborn and listen to him, you'll know the truth." I say giving her a hug.

Then my cell phone rings. I grab it and see it's Jeff on the caller id.

"Hey babe." I say answering it.

"Hi. Is Chloe there with you?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah we're at the hotel in our room." I say.

"Good keep her there. When Matt, Andrew and I get there we're going to lock her and Andrew in that room together." Jeff says sounding like he's got a plan.

"Ok I'll see ya later." I say about to hang up.

"Bye." Jeff says as we both hang up.

"Jeff?" Chloe asks as I put down my cell phone.

"Yeah. Him and the guy'll be here in a little bit." I say quickly.

"Great. I'm gonna get outta here. I can't deal with Andrew right now." Chloe says as she stands up.

"No, don't Andrew'll leave you alone don't worry." I say as she sits back down.

Then there's a knock at the door connecting our room with the Hardyz. I get up and answer the door. It's Jeff, with Andrew behind him. I glance back at Chloe, she's got her head in her hands and she's looking at the picture on the floor. With out a word- and a smile on my face. – I took a step into the Hardyz room and Andrew into ours. Then Jeff closed and locked the door.

"I hope this works." I say as I give Jeff a hug.

"Me too." Jeff says returning the hug.

16 AM

I hope she believes me. I don't want to lose her. Jeff opens the door connecting their's and the girl's rooms. Steph answers the door and I go into their room. They close and lock the door behind me and I know Matt's keeping the other door closed. I look at Chloe; she's sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. *I hope she's not crying. God I hope she's not.* 

"A beautiful girl--woman like you shouldn't cry." I say walking over to Chloe.

Her head whips up at the sound of my voice. She wipes the tears from her eyes and cheeks and stands up.

"Get the fuck away from me you lying son-of-a-bitch!" Chloe snaps at me taking a step away from me.

"Chloe please just hear me out. Trish forced herself on me. The tape didn't show how a second later I pushed her away and told her off. Chloe I love you too much to hurt you." I say as I take a step closer to her and I hear glass crunch under my shoe.

I look down and see a picture frame the glass shattered and a picture of Chloe and me from Christmas. I pick up the frame and brush off the broken glass. I feel a piece of glass cut my hand but act as if I don't notice. I look at the picture for a second then Chloe takes the picture frame from me. She sees the blood on the frame and turns my hand over.

There's a long diagonal cut on my palm. She carefully takes the glass out of the cut. She walks away and into the bathroom. I hear water running briefly before Chloe returns with a wet hotel washcloth.

"This may sting a little." Chloe says as we both sit down on the bed.

She takes the washcloth and dabs my palm on the cut. It stings just like she said it would and I winch a bit. Chloe giggles a bit and I look up to meet her eyes.

"What?" I ask partially annoyed. 

"Just that you're not as tough as you pretend to be." She says with a smile.

She leaves the washcloth on my palm and I close my fingers around it and her hand. Then I move to kiss her and she stands up and goes to the door. She tries the doorknob to find it locked so she pounds on the door.

"Stephanie! Jeffery! Open this door!" Chloe yells as she pounds on the door.

"Not until you two make up!" Steph snaps through the door.

"We need to get Andrew to the hospital. Now open the goddamn door!" Chloe snaps as the door swings open.

"What happened?" Jeff asks as he and Steph walk through the door.

"I just cut myself on some broken glass." I say standing up.

"Come on we'll drive ya to the hospital and get that stitched up." Steph says as we all leave Chloe alone in the room.

I end up needing 12 stitches in my hand. But the whole time I'm thinking about Chloe. About how she looks when she smiles and when she laughs. Then how she looked at me after she saw that GTV.

I hate seeing her so hurt. But what Trish did … no what I didn't stop sooner hurt her so much that I almost cried. I've gotta find a way to get her to forgive me. Somehow I'll get her forgiveness. I just hope I can.


End file.
